Peroxisome Proliferator Activated Receptors (PPARs) are members of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily. The PPARs are ligand-activated transcription factors that regulate gene expression and control multiple metabolic pathways. Three subtypes have been described which are PPARα, PPARδ (also known as PPARβ), and PPARγ. PPARδ is ubiquitously expressed. PPARα is predominantly expressed in the liver, kidney and heart. There are at least two major isoforms of PPARγ. PPARγ1 is expressed in most tissues, and the longer isoform, PPARγ2 is almost exclusively expressed in adipose tissue. The PPARs modulate a variety of physiological responses including regulation of glucose- and lipid-homeostasis and metabolism, energy balance, cell differentiation, inflammation and cardiovascular events.
Approximately half of all patients with coronary artery disease have low concentrations of plasma HDL cholesterol. The atheroprotective function of HDL was first highlighted almost 25 years ago and stimulated exploration of the genetic and environmental factors that influence HDL levels. The protective function of HDL comes from its role in a process termed reverse cholesterol transport. HDL mediates the removal of cholesterol from cells in peripheral tissues including those in the atherosclerotic lesions of the arterial wall. HDL then delivers its cholesterol to the liver and sterol-metabolizing organs for conversion to bile and elimination. Data from the Framingham study showed that HDL-C levels are predictive of coronary artery disease risk independently of LDL-C levels. The estimated age-adjusted prevalence among Americans age 20 and older who have HDL-C of less than 35 mg/dl is 16% (males) and 5.7% (females). A substantial increase of HDL-C is currently achieved by treatment with niacin in various formulations. However, the substantial side-effects limit the therapeutic potential of this approach.
As many as 90% of the 14 million diagnosed type 2 diabetic patients in the US are overweight or obese, and a high proportion of type 2 diabetic patients have abnormal concentrations of lipoproteins. The prevalence of total cholesterol >240 mg/dl is 37% in diabetic men and 44% in women. The respective rates for LDL-C >160 mg/dl are 31% and 44%, respectively, and for HDL-C <35 mg/dl 28% and 11%, respectively. Diabetes is a disease in which a patient's ability to control glucose levels in blood is decreased because of partial impairment in response to the action of insulin. Type II diabetes (T2D) is also called non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) and afflicts 80–90% of all diabetic patients in developed countries. In T2D, the pancreatic Islets of Langerhans continue to produce insulin. However, the target organs for insulin action, mainly muscle, liver and adipose tissue, exhibit a profound resistance to insulin stimulation. The body continues to compensate by producing unphysiologically high levels of insulin, which ultimately decreases in later stage of disease, due to exhaustion and failure of pancreatic insulin-producing capacity. Thus T2D is a cardiovascular-metabolic syndrome associated with multiple comorbidities including insulin resistance, dyslipidemia, hypertension, endothelial dysfunction and inflammatory atherosclerosis.
First line treatment for dyslipidemia and diabetes generally involves a low-fat and low-glucose diet, exercise and weight loss. However, compliance can be moderate, and as the disease progresses, treatment of the various metabolic deficiencies becomes necessary with e.g. lipid-modulating agents such as statins and fibrates for dyslipidemia and hypoglycemic drugs, e.g. sulfonylureas or metformin for insulin resistance. A promising new class of drugs has recently been introduced that resensitizes patients to their own insulin (insulin sensitizers), thereby restoring blood glucose and triglyceride levels to normal, and in many cases, obviating or reducing the requirement for exogenous insulin. Pioglitazone (Actos™) and rosiglitazone (Avandia™) belong to the thiazolidinedione (TZD) class of PPARγ-agonists and were the first in their class to be approved for NIDDM in several countries. These compounds, however, suffer from side effects, including rare but severe liver toxicity (as seen with troglitazone). They also increase body weight in patients. Therefore, new, more efficacious drugs with greater safety and lower side effects are urgently needed. Recent studies provide evidence that agonism of PPARδ would result in compounds with enhanced therapeutic potential, i. e. such compounds should improve the lipid profile, with a superior effect on HDL-C raising compared to current treatments and with additional positive effects on normalization of insulin-levels (Oliver et al; Proc Nat Acad Sci USA 2001; 98: 5306–11). Recent observations also suggest that there is an independent PPARα mediated effect on insulin-sensitization in addition to its well known role in reducing triglycerides (Guerre-Millo et al; J Biol Chem 2000; 275: 16638–16642). Thus selective PPARδ agonists or PPARδ agonists with additional PPARα activity may show superior therapeutic efficacy without the side-effects such as the weight gain seen with PPARγ agonists.
The novel compounds of the present invention exceed the compounds known in the art, inasmuch as they bind to and selectively activate PPARδ or coactivate PPARδ and PPARα simultaneously and very efficiently, and with much improved pharmacokinetic properties. Therefore, these compounds combine the anti-dyslipidemic and anti-glycemic effects of PPARδ and PPARα activation with no effect on PPARγ. Consequently, HDL cholesterol is increased, triglycerides lowered (=improved lipid profile) and plasma glucose and insulin are reduced (=insulin sensitization). In addition, such compounds may also lower LDL cholesterol, decrease blood pressure and counteract inflammatory atherosclerosis. Furthermore, such compounds may also be useful for treating inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and psoriasis. Since multiple facets of combined dyslipidemia and the T2D disease syndrome are addressed by PPARδ-selective agonists and PPARδ and α coagonists, they are expected to have an enhanced therapeutic potential compared to the compounds already known in the art.
The compounds of the present invention further exhibit improved pharmacological properties compared to known compounds.